


extinction

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [25]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, kids being dumbasses and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: It was a hot day in Universal Studios. The park was packed, filled to the brim with other people who are out enjoying Golden Week, making a sweaty, muggy, brutal wait for the Jurassic Park ride.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Escapril [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	extinction

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine's making me miss going to theme parks so enjoy my babies having fun there instead!

It was a hot day in Universal Studios. The park was packed, filled to the brim with other people who are out enjoying Golden Week, making a sweaty, muggy, brutal wait for the Jurassic Park ride.

"Ugh, this line is _killer._ "

"Shuddup, we're almost near the front anyway."

"On a scale of 1 to 10," Yusuke says. eyeing the colorful tram carrying excited participants. "How safe is this ride?"

"9," Makoto reassures him. "Large theme parks are constantly under surveillance to make sure that their rides are up to speed with health protocols.

"Then...then why isn't it a 10?"

"Because nothing is a guarantee."

Yusuke closes his eyes, complexion bordering green. "I'm going to die here." 

"Don't be like that Yusuke!" Ryuji says, throwing his arm around Yusuke. "You liked the _E.T_ ride, didncha?"

"I can appreciate the beauty of outer space, but where is the beauty of something that is long gone?"

"I don't think I'd call the E.T ride 'outer space,'" Akira muses, running his hand through sweaty hair. He'd thankfully decided to go against wearing his glasses, lest he wants unflattering tan lines on his face. "And besides, isn't the rarity of something part of its charm?"

Yusuke hums, nodding. "I see, so this ride is meant to recreate a time before man, thus participating in it will allow me insight on something that is impossible to recreate now?"

"Yup."

"Amazing. Alright, I am feeling much better about this."

"That's the spirit!" Ann exclaims. "Great timing too, cause I think we're getting on now."

Yusuke chokes. "Wait, right now? Don't we have more—"

Ryuji drags him to the 3 by 3 tram. "Come on, man! It'll be fun! Would be a waste if we didn't check out all the rides you know. Ooo, let's sit in the front! Yo, Aki! Sit next to me!"

Akira makes eye contact with Yusuke and shrugs. When Ryuji's excited, there's just no stopping him. 

They all buckle in; Akira and Yusuke sandwich Ryuji, and behind them is Makoto, Ann, and Futaba. 

"Woo!" Futaba yells, throwing her hands in the air to the amusement of the employees. "Fun times, fun times!"

"Makoto, come on!" Ann exclaims. "Get excited! We've been waiting for this for like, an hour."

"Well," Makoto eyes the realistic-looking dinosaur pretending to eat leaves. "I guess we can learn a thing or two from this."

"That's the spirit! Now, throw your hands up, like this!" Both her hands go shooting into the air. 

Makoto weakly raises hers halfway. "I feel stupid."

"That's because you're doing it wrong."

Yusuke hums, taking in the scenery. "I must say, I am enamored by the realism of these dinosaurs. Honestly, this is a sight worth seeing."

Ryuji takes out his phone excitedly. "Na, Akira! Take a selfie with me! Oh, we should try and get a dinosaur in it too!"

Akira eyes it with no small amount of skepticism. "You sure you're not gonna drop it in the water?"

"What! We're going like, one mile an hour, I'm not dropping it."

The two squish together to fit in the camera. "Okay—one...two..." The tram jolts and the phone slips out of Ryuji's hand. "Holy fu—"

Akira plucks it neatly out of the air before handing it back to back to Ryuji, smug. "What were you saying? Something about one mile an hour?"

"...Fuck off."

For ten minutes, they all enjoyed the peaceful ride. Ryuji excitedly points out the dinosaurs he thinks is cool while Yusuke agrees with him by pointing out the smaller details of why. Futaba nearly pulls Akira's hair out while trying to get his attention when she saw 'a baby triceratops, Akira, look Akira you're not _looking_ Akira just—you gotta _look_ —' and with a much steadier hand than Ryuji, Makoto and Ann take a selfie with a pterodactyl. 

"I'm glad you insisted on this ride," Yusuke smiles. "I've truly enjoyed this. It may be my favorite out of this entire park." 

"Nah, don't say that, man! The best part hasn't even come up yet."

Yusuke looks at Ryuji, intrigued. "There's another part to this?"

"Yeah, it's coming up," he points at the oncoming cave, and Yusuke pales. 

"Is...is that a cliff?" His grip on the metal bar tightens as the ride inches closer and closer to the edge. 

"I googled it before we came here," Makoto swallows. "But it looks much steeper than it did in the pictures."

Yusuke's beginning to sweat furiously. "Perhaps the ride will slow down exceptionally, is it not?"

"Hey everyone!" Ann yells, eyes glimmering with excitement. "Let's all pose in front of the camera!"

"Why would there be a camera?" Yusuke asks, voice trembling. 

Ryuji leans forward as if trying to coerce the ride to go faster. Now, the tram tilts forward on the brim, perfectly showcasing just how vertical the slope is in front of them. "For the drop, dude."

"The _what_ —"

"Here it comes!" Ryuji slings his arm around Akira. "Say cheese, y'all!"

"Son of a _bi—_ "

The tram crosses the threshold, and everyone's stomach's dropped from the sheer height. People screeched, the braver ones throwing their hands in the air and the dauntless ones posing for the flash, and a horrible, wet sound permeated through the air. The impact of the metal trolly hitting the water caused a massive splash to occur, dousing everyone in water. The ride slows down as they approach the beginning of the ride once more. 

Makoto spits out a mouthful of water, grimacing. "That was an experience."

"That was awesome!" Ann yells, pigtails completely drenched. "I kinda wanna do that again."

"Um..." Futaba purses her lips, removing her glasses and wipes them with her shirt. "Is Inari...okay?"

The girls look forward to see Yusuke leaning his entire upper half over the tram, heaving, with Ryuji sympathetically rubbing circles in his back. 

"Sorry."

"Not your fault," Yusuke gasps, looking horrifyingly green. "My stomach has never been the strongest in the arena."

Akira takes out his backpack, fishes out a small bottle of Pepto-Bismol and passes it to Yusuke. "This might help."

Yusuke looks up and stares directly in his eyes. "You are the greatest man I have ever met."

"Thank you."

"I know this is probably horrible timing," Ryuji says as Yusuke hungrily takes two pills in one go. "But I'm so fucking excited to get the picture for this."

\----

Ryuji happily coughs up the heinous amount of forty dollars for the mega-size version of the picture; framed with cheesy, colorful dinosaurs was Ann with both hands up, having the time of her life while Makoto's eyes are the size of dinner plates, hands clutching the metal bars with an unbreakable grip. Futaba was also screaming, but more out of sheer joy rather than the fear of death. Ryuji's in the front, throwing devil horns behind Akira's head with a near-manic grin while Akira's caught mid-laugh, unafraid of the impending doom in front of him with Ryuji looking so overjoyed.

And to Ryuji's right, torso nearly hanging off of the ride, Yusuke vomits into the clear water, accidentally looking directly into the camera with eyes filled with fear and regret. 

It's the best photo Ryuji has.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope your day is lovely


End file.
